Many different types of heat exchanger designs are known for exchanging heat between two or more mediums. Moreover, certain types of heat exchangers are better suited for certain types of applications. For example, electronic control systems such as power plant control systems and the like may have relatively high operating temperatures given the use of high density electrical components. Air to air heat exchangers have been found to be effective in cooling such controls in an efficient manner.
One type of air-to-air heat exchanger is a folded fin heat exchanger. The folded fin heat exchanger may be formed by folding a continuous sheet of thermally conductive material so as to create a repeating “U-shaped” profile. Although such folded fin heat exchangers may provide efficient heat exchange, there may be issues in the assembly, joining, and handling of the various components within such a heat exchanger. Specifically, an outside fixture may be required for dip brazing or other types of flow based metal joining. The use of such fixtures may add cost and complexity to the manufacturing and assembly processes.
There is thus a desire for an improved heat exchanger assembly and a method of constructing the same. Specifically, there is a desire for an improved folded fin air to air heat exchanger with a simplified method of assembly and improved structural rigidity.